Thank You For The Venom
by Wait For The Stars
Summary: Edward didn't bite Bella the first time he smelt her in Twilight. If he had, the consequences might not be as bad as he thinks...or maybe they will be.... Mostly fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys- this is my first fan fiction and so please be gentle! Give me tips and don't criticize my grammar and spelling please. Those are my weak points. I WANT REVIEWS!

**Cripsee**

THANK YOU FOR THE VENOM

Chapter One

"You are so stupid Swan! Why did you follow me?" said Edward.

" I don't know!" I said desperately.

We were in the forest outside school. Edward was staring at my neck.

The thought made me uncomfortable.

As I watched as Edwards godly perfect face twisted until it was looking starved.

He murmured something under his breath then said, "I'm sorry Isabella."

Then, he attacked.

His gleaming teeth ripped my flesh, and I screamed out in pain.

I screamed and I shrieked over and over again, but I couldn't pull away.

Edward's grip was like iron.

I heard some shouting and the Edward was gone.

My body felt like it was burning from the inside. My neck was on fire!!

I struggled and thrashed.

I could hear frantic voices and then someone saying gravely, "It's too late."

Then, I was lost to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was like being pulled out of water, I was a fish of course.

I was not familiar with senses so strong. So much smell and so much sound!

My ears could hear everything. Except what I can usually hear when I am really quiet, my heartbeat!

Everything was new.

I moaned and rubbed my eyes.

I heard the sound of Charlie waling up the stairs.

My eyes snapped open, my memories flooded through my head.

First day, biology, god…I mean Edward, forest and attack.

It made no sense unless I was…vampire!

NO! Oh my gawd! Am I dead or something? I jumped and gasped loudly.

I tried getting out of bed but I almost fell in the process because of the tangled sheets.

Strong arms caught me and I instinctively looked down. Not that I wanted to of course.

It was the pixie girl from lunch. Alice.

Edwards sister…oh no…Edwards sister!

I wasn't dead. 'Am I happy or unhappy?' I wondered.

"Come on Bella. I'm not he one to be telling you what is going on," Alice said in a grave voice.

I nodded and followed her out-almost.

Then I noticed the mirror. A girl-ME!

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT DID…OH MY GAWD…I AM DEAD…THIS IS GOING TO KILL…OH…wow." I couldn't think anymore. I was too dazed.

I stopped and looked at the mirror. I had curves! My hair was black which gradually somehow became red! It had somehow grown, and now it was long enough to sit on! My hair was shiny…even glossy. My waist looked smaller and my chest bigger. Was I taller? And, OH MY GAWD, MY EYES WERE RED!

Then, I reached out to tough the mirror and I smashed it.

I shut my eyes and waited for the pain and the smell and feel of blood, but it never came.

This was really strange, because my hand was fine. Like nothing happened, but it did because the mirror was smashed. I saw Alice smile and hold back a giggle.

I was once again dazed, and Alice took full advantage of the situation. She took my hand and led me somewhere.

I was paying no attention al all, still staring from my hand to my somehow perfect and awful hair.

"Come on Bella. Pay attention now! You need to listen!" I snapped out of my trance to and followed Alice into a study. I saw a huge private library.

Was in heaven!

Again, my attention was demanded.

"Bella, I am Carlisle," said a man who looked about 25. He was gorgeous of course. Dr. Cullen I think.

Behind him a lady with a sincere smile introduced herself as Esme.

I smiled weakly and said a polite greeting.

"Now Bella, why don't you sit down? Please don't talk until I am finished please. Then I am sure you will have plenty of questions." When I nodded, he continued. "Bella, I know you must be extremely confused. Well, let me explain. You are a vampire, just like the rest of us. Edward couldn't resist your blood. It seemed to 'sing' for him. He bit you but Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie pulled him off soon enough. He still killed you because vampires are technically dead, but he didn't suck you dry. This changed you into a vampire." Carlisle paused and when I didn't say anything he said, "I am finished now."

I nodded dumbly.

Everything was uncomfortably silent.

They looked nervous as if waiting for me to explode or burst into tears.

In my mind, I processed the info in my mind, going very carefully over each aspect of my situation.

"Um…alright. Can you tell me about us and our future?" I questioned, choosing my words carefully.

Esme spoke this time, "our feeding habits Bella?" she continued when I nodded. "well, we unlike most of our kind feed on animals. There is a group of like ours in Denali though. Human blood does tempt us, so we go hunting regularly. You, being young, would need to go more often then us. Some animals will taste better to you then others. Now, vampires, we often bring useful and pleasurable qualities to our new lives. They are always negative traits as well of course. All of our senses are improved but they can be others. Edward reads minds, Alice can see the future, Emmet is as stronger than any vampire even and Jasper can read and manipulate emotions. Oh and we don't need to breathe and we cant sleep." She smiled at me and seemed to let out a breath she was holding.

I took deep breath and tried to alleviate the tension. "So my clumsiness is one of the negatives?" It came out weird. Like I had just swallowed something too quickly.

They both laughed and nodded.

It seemed as if I had just realized what was happening because a whole bunch of thoughts hit me. "what about coffins? Where is Edward? Where will I live? What about my family? How old can vampires get? How do the other vampires feed-oh my gawd- off of humans?" I stopped suddenly. This was all too much.

Carlisle answered me. "Bella, everything about crosses, holy water and so on is rubbish. Just the blood part is true. Edward, is ashamed of himself so he ran away, don't worry though, Alice says that he should be back soon. You will live with us for now. This is until you decide your feeding habits. Naturally, we will want you to become family. Your human family Bella, think you are…well… dead. We have to move. Oh, and vampires are immortal. The only way to kill a vampire is to chop him or her into little pierces and burn them. Yes, most of our kinds do feed on humans. You can tell their habits by their eyes. Very much like yours right now. Don't be alarmed about them, it's because you still have your human blood in you. In a year or so of feeding on animals, your eyes should be like ours, if you decide to take this path. We sparkle in the sun so we live in cloudy places like Forks."

I replied calmly, "Okay, I understand. I could also never hake a human life. I already ate animals in my human life so that should be less of a…uh…less monstrous." I couldn't say anything about my old family. I was not sure if I was happy to not have to say goodbye or sad to never see them again. I had already accepted my fate.

"Come on Bella," Said Alice from the doorway.

I got up and left with a small thanks and goodbye.

She gave me a hug in the doorway and said, " Welcome to the family!" I didn't even have to tell them about me wanting to stay with them. That said it all. I couldn't wait for life to start again! A whole new life, no strings attached.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the hug she led me out of the study and into a hallway. I finally looked around.

"The house is beautiful!" I said.

Alice smiled and said happily, "come on smelly sister of mine, you need to shower and change!"

She proceeded to drag me to her bathroom and hand me clothes with designer labels that I couldn't even read. Oh well, I didn't even really glance at what she handed me. I just wanted to shower. She was right, I smelled awful!

I washed my hair twice and then conditioned it twice. I dried myself off with a huge white fluffy towel and sighed happily. I could get used to this.

I picked up the undies and put them on. Nothing to fancy, just a little more expensive, then I would have probably bought though.

The clothes were weird but I put them on without thinking twice. They were a black jean micro mini skirt and a white tank top. Cute and simple. I liked it. They fit! It was almost like Alice knew that she would need to buy me clothes. Oh wait- she did know!

The mirror of the bathroom was clouded and I couldn't see a thing. I didn't bother trying.

I personally just love the shoes. They weren't death traps! Just plain with sneakers!

I sighed again and wrung out my hair.

When I stepped out, Alice was waiting, along with the gorgeous blond Rosalie.

We stared at each other smiling. She hugged me too and we went back to staring at each other.

Alice looked from her to me and commented, "you know Rosalie, and she is just as pretty or maybe even prettier than you." Then she looked nervous as if waiting for Rosalie to explode or something.

Rosalie laughed and answered, "surprisingly, I don't even mind after what you told me!"

I looked curiously from her to Alice but they shook their heads at me.

Then Alice bounded off into her closet and came back with a makeup bag and dangerous looking products for my face and hair.

"Oh no! NO, NO AND NO! I REFUSE TO BE BARBIE!" I backed up and ended up falling on the bed when my knees hit it.

They ignored me and put on bright red lipstick, sparkly eye shadow and blush. I didn't see the point because I would blush for something else and it wouldn't mater.

Rosalie filed my nails and French manicured them.

Then as Alice took off my shoes to put socks on me Rosalie attacked my hair.

I closed my eyes and relaxed to which Alice just had to giggle.

Soon, they backed up. I opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror.

I looked great! The makeup was really dramatic but beautiful!

I had a single red strand framing my face while the rest of my hair was in a high ponytail.

I had gotten smacked several times but in the end I guess it was kind of worth it.

Alice and Rosalie looked on grinning while I tried to mask the shock on my face.

They smiled and dragged me back over to the bed.

We talked for so long, centuries could have gone by but I later learnt it was just 2 days. It was really fun. I heard all the family stories and we talked about everything from shoes to Paris Hilton's dress in a magazine we read.

We talked enough for me to forget about my thick hair, full lips, long lashes, pale skin and rosy cheeks.

Then we heard the door open and close downstairs. Then, I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmett's voices. I only knew the difference because of Rosalie's uncanny imitations.

"Lets go!" said a more-than-usual excited Alice.

Rosalie and Alice raced off while I took my time closing the door, taking a deep breath, walking down the hall, down the stairs and rounding the corner and almost walking into Edward who seemed to be leaving the love scene. (Alice and Rosalie were having a 'moment' with Jasper and Emmet)

When I entered however, everything seemed to stop.

Everyone looked at me and all the guys stared as if I was a smiling ghost of Christmas past. I looked at everyone but Edward, whose eyes I refused to meet. 'Let the games begin,' I thought sardonically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

I guess that the guys stared in shock. I mean I had gone from plain to gorgeous!

I smiled nervously and said a small, " hello?"

Emmett's booming laughter rang out, soon joined with everyone's- almost- Edward was still not doing anything but standing statue still, staring at the floor.

Emmett reached forward, took my hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome to the family Bella!" he said with a huge smile.

'Total teddy bear,' I thought.

Then Jasper shook my hand, smiled and said, "glad to meet you Bella. You are very beautiful."

I grinned and said, "I love my new family!"

Everyone laughed and wandered off except…you guessed it…Edward.

"We should talk," he said seriously.

I nodded.

He led me up to his room to talk. I had seen it in the official tour, so I didn't say anything.

He sad down and I did too.

I was very akward for a while, because he just stared at me- up and down and then just my eyes. His gaze was making me so very uncomfortable!

Suddenly, I had a sudden urge for him to yell at me. It was really my fault and he needed to tell me that!

He started yelling, "You are so stupid! This situation is your entire fault! You shouldn't have followed me into the forest! It all your fault for having…." He continued until I just wanted him to stop yelling and just look away.

He looked away and stopped yelling in mid word.

I started to apologize, willing him to keep quiet until I was done. He did.

"I am really sorry Edward!" I shrieked so loud that it hurt my own years. Edward flinched and I stopped doing anything, just waiting for him to say something.

Edward looked confusedly at me for a moment before a understanding expression decorated his face. "Bella, why don't you think of me doing something? Like jumping for example."

I nodded, keeping a blank face even though I was really confused.

'Do a handstand' I thought.

He was doing it with vampire speed! Gracefully of course.

Then he wobbled a little bit, as if he was balancing himself though, not as if he was falling. But, I still let him down with my mind. I understood now, this was my power.

I nodded at him and he nodded back. We had a silent agreement. We had to get serious and talk so I had to stop controlling him, but I had one more thing to do. 'Say what you are thinking,' I willed.

"Wow! She is powerful! I am not sure she has a clue what she could do. I wonder if she knows I cant read her mind. I wish I knew why. Alice cant see her future and Jasper…. I don't know. We should try. She is more beautiful than Rosalie…." I stopped him so he wouldn't get anymore embarrassed than he already was.

He glared at me and I smiled apologetically back.

"ANY WAYS, Bella, I am really sorry. It was your blood that made me crazy! I haven't ever lost control like that! It was unbearable though. I could not resist. Tell me though, why don't you hate me? I would hate me. In fact, I do hate me!" He paused and I took advantage of that to talk myself.

"Edward, I don't hate you because I know you tried! I saw your expression in biology. I was like you were trying to restrain your self from some sort of rage! It told me everything. Plus, what is done is done; there is no point in dwelling on it. You have got to stop blaming yourself like this! And, I don't want to hate you for eternity. I want to be your friend!"

I laughed and the sound was somewhat foreign. It sounded like bells tinkling.

Edward nodded thoughtfully and smiled.

My dead heart somehow fluttered. 'Oh no! I cannot fall in love with him! Stop it Bella!' I scolded my self.

I shook my head. Then I said, "so…uh…what now?"

"Now we move," said Edward. We both grinned and stepped out of his room to go see that family. I wondered how I of all people had an adventurous life now; it kept me wondering- what next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Now we move," said Edward. We both grinned and stepped out of his room to go see our family. I wondered how I of all people had an adventurous life now; it kept me wondering- what next?

We went out to the living room where the whole family was waiting silently. They all looked up when we entered and smiled.

"You heard everything." I said as a statement more than a question.

Alice nodded excitedly and said, "show us your controlling ability!"

I smiled and though, 'Edward-cartwheel-land on your butt.'

He did. He landed on this butt.

Everyone laughed hysterically, even Esme and Carlisle.

Edward gave me a death glare.

Emmet tried to speak through his laughter, "Man (gasp) you totally (gasp, gasp)," he stopped trying to talk and continued laughing.

Finally, we all calmed down. After everybody was silent, Alice spoke.

"Bella we are going to shop first thing when we reach Michigan. Carlisle already found a job, and we'll be 'home schooled' for a while. Jus till you can control your thirst around humans. Then we can finish school. Anyways about shopping-" she was cut off by Carlisle who gave her a look.

I smiled a little and prayed that Alice and Rose weren't shopping maniacs.

"Okay, everyone go pack. We have boxes in the basement," Esme said with a clap.

Everyone left except Edward. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"I'll wait here until everyone is packed," I said with a pointed look at my clothes.

Edward gave me a one over, his gaze lingering on my chest.

I blushed very deeply. When he looked up again, he had a confused expression on his face.

"Bella, vampires don't usually blush."

"I guess that is one of my negative traits," I responded glumly. I didn't want to be different from the family I just became part of!

Edward laughed a little and said, "Do you want to help pack the furniture?"

I nodded enthusiastically at the opportunity of helping.

"Okay, then come get some boxes with me."

We went into a beautiful basement. It had wooden floors, a surround system that was connected to the system upstairs, a pool table and a library!

I gaped at the number of books until Edward cleared his throat. Then I promptly blushed again, which made him laugh.

We got the boxes from a storage room. He took his up to his room and came back for more. Then he helped me unplug the system and get a box for the pool table out of the room. When he was gone, I worked fast.

The objects I had to pack weighed almost nothing to me. The books were placed in order and the pool table was nicely protected.

I carried everything and more boxes up the stairs. It felt weird leaving the glossy wooden floor so bare, and the walls with nothing on them except a built in bookshelf.

Upstairs, there were boxes marked Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Esme and Carlisle. I took a marker lying on the floor and marked the boxes that I had just brought up 'Basement.'

Then, I started packing the things in the living room, dining room, kitchen (except the food which I just left on the counter) and entrance.

I stopped at the piano though. I don't know why, but I felt like I didn't want to touch that.

After I was done, everyone was still not back so I slumped against a wall and drifted off.

I woke up to sounds of confusion. Edward was standing over me with an expression between a smile and a frown. Esme was shaking me gently and saying, " Bella dear, could you please wake up."

I sat up straight, surprising everyone, me included. I rubbed my eyes and then realization dawned on me. _Vampires don't sleep._

I stood up and brushed myself off.

Carlisle noticed my discomfort and said, "Well, I guess Bella can sleep!"

I gave a nervous laugh and soon everyone was laughing.

Emmet said, "You are the most entertaining and surprising, in a good way of course, vampire I have ever met!"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Then, I noticed that all the boxes were gone.

Edward noticed my gaze and said, " We were looking for the person who did the packing in the five minutes it took us to just do our rooms when the moving guys arrived to pack our stuff. They were surprised at the fact that they just had to load the truck but we told them that we had just moved here and not unpacked before finding out that we had to go to Michigan. So, they took our stuff and it should be arriving there around two days after we do. Now tell me, how did you do everything so fast?"

'Wow! He talks a lot,' I thought while saying, "I don't know! I just did what I was doing at a comfortable speed. Edward, how come I didn't attack the mover guys?"

"Um…hello, you two, we are here too ya' know!" said a very offended Alice.

I nodded and smiled apologetically. " Okay, Alice, can you answer me?"

She smiled approvingly back at me and answered me, "from what you told me about you, you hated human blood so much that is transferred over to your vampire life. I guess that you just drink animal blood, or you could eat human food! Lets check!" She bounded off into the kitchen and came back with a piece of cookie.

I sniffed it and smiled, it still smelt the same! I grabbed it and put it in my mouth- and nearly gagged. I ran to the bathroom where I spit it into the toilet and flushed.

When I got back everyone was laughing. I made a face and willed everyone to stop laughing. They did thanks to my power.

Then I looked around and felt weird.

"What's wrong dear Bella?" said Esme.

"I don't know exactly. I feel odd. I think it might be that I am sad about the house looking so empty. I have got this weird burning feeling in my throat."

Everyone started laughing again and I thought, 'now what?'

"You are hungry Bella. Its time for our new vampire to hunt!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay guys. This chapter is very fluffy. Not much point but it needs to be done. How else will they get together? Fluff is the only way Edward and Bella will get together! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry! I am on a sugar high! Lol! On with the story! _

Chapter 6

When we ran out the door, it was human speed but then Edward started to go faster. I had to make sure I wasn't left behind-I would get lost! So I sped up, sped up, and sped up some more. That's when I realized how fast we were going.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" I had stopped running and was standing completely still.

Edward grinned at me and said, "you took a long time to notice Bella, and I thought you were smarter than that. I mean, if you could lift all the basement furniture up on one finger if you tried, don't you think you could probably run faster than before too?" He shook his head at me.

"Oh, right. Wow, I mean I never thought about that. Most of the time I was down there, I just thought about getting it done, not how easy it was. I just realized that it was too easy, way too easy!"

He laughed and said, "now, I want to see how fast you are, and if you can present any competition to me-the fastest of the Cullen's." He smirked and then smiled cockily at me.

I set my jaw. "You are on, oh you are so on!" We both laughed but I knew, that underneath the fun exterior, I really, really, really wanted to win. I wanted to wipe that grin off his face. His beautiful, godly- I mean- uh…cocky and weird and ugly face. Right. Bella you just keep telling yourself that.

"Three…two…one…go!" said Edward in an announcer voice.

I held up a hand and willed him to not start.

He looked confusedly at me. "Um…yes…do you want something?"

I replied smoothly, "Where are we going?"

"Oh! Right…well we should probably race home and back here." He would have been beet red if he were human. I was sure of it because he looked so embarrassed.

'Jeez,' I thought, 'does no one ever embarrass him?'

He snapped at two feet thick branch off the tree and placed it on the ground. Then he snapped a few more and positioned then so that they were a semicircle on the forest floor.

This time, I did the countdown. "Three…two…one…pineapple."

He stopped short and glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. It felt good to act like a kid. Edward made me so comfortable!

"okay, okay! I'll do it right! Three…two…one…go!"

We both started slow as if daring the other one to go faster.

I dared. I knew he would have to swerve to avoid a tree and so I dashed off, knowing that his eyes would follow me, making him run behind me instead of the other side of the tree.

It worked naturally, and he narrowly missed hitting the tree.

After that, neither of us held back.

I actually made it the house about 5 seconds ahead of him, but then he caught up with me at the last second because I stopped.

We were neck to neck on the way back except for the last few seconds. I launched myself through the hair and landed on my chest and stomach-but I beat him. That made the whole getting another makeover thing, totally worth it.

"YES! I BEAT EDWARD CULLEN, I BEAT EDWARD CULLEN!" I chanted while doing an odd dance.

He looked so angry that I stopped after the second time through.

I backed away slowly.

He took a giant step towards me.

I inched back again.

He growled dangerously under his breath and took another step towards me.

I turned and ran screaming and laughing hysterically.

He growled playfully, but louder than last time, and took off after me.

I didn't go too fast. I just laughed and taunted him some more.

Bad move on my part, because pretty soon, I was on the forest floor, face down, with my hands being held in a tight grip behind my back in one of Edwards's hand while the other one was covering my mouth.

He was sitting on my waist making it hard for me to breath.

I forgot that I didn't need to.

He growled again and said in my ear, "Hmm…maybe I should just sit here like this. Or I could tickle you. Would you like that Isabella?"

I shook my head violently. I am _very_ ticklish.

"Will you apologize to me then. Say it with me, Edward is a god and I am very sorry for upsetting him."

I shook my head again. "Noth hapathin," I said. I was trying to say not happening but my mouth was covered.

Edward seemed to understand because he said, "No…okay then…if tickling is the only way." Then, his hand came off my mouth and started tickling my sides mercilessly.

"Oh…Edward…stop! AAAAA! Stop…please…I'm sorry!"

Edward chuckled and said, "You have to say it my way," in a singsong voice.

"Oh…Kay…Edward is a goh…god and I…I am veh…. very sorry for upsetting him!" I managed to gasp through my screaming an laughing.

He tickled me for a minute longer and I was about to burst when he stopped.

I panted and tried to sit up. No luck.

"I said I would stop tickling. Not get up," said a very pleased Edward.

"Oh come on! Please?" Oh well. I tried.

I felt him shake his head.

"Okay…now what do I have to say?"

He pretended to think about it. "Hmm…why don't you…kiss me?"

I was _very_ shocked.

"Oh okay…yes…I mean if it's the only way to get free."

I could feel his grip on my hands loosening.

I knew I couldn't kiss him. Yet anyways. So I did the only think I could think of.

I snatched my hands free and quickly stood up grinning like an idiot.

He looked very shocked to be sitting on the forest floor.

Then he…you guessed it…growled.

This time though, it actually scared me. Just a little.

I stood very still as Edward stood up.

"Uh oh. Bella made a mistake. She ran from the monster. Now she will have to face the consequences," said Edward in a low and dangerous voice.

I couldn't move until he started stepping towards me.

Then I tried to move back, but I was too late because soon I was backed up against a tree and he was kissing me.

If my heart wasn't dead already, it would have died from happiness as I kissed him back.

"Wow!" I whispered when we broke apart, several minutes later.

Edward nodded, grinning really widely, and said, "I think we should go hunting now. The family will wonder what happened to us." He kissed me one more time and then let me go.

I smiled to myself as we walked further out into the woods.

Then a sweet smell took over my senses and I ran really fast and before I knew it, I had polished off three deer.

The eerily quiet forest wasn't disturbed at all and when I finished, a sense of dread over came me.

I sunk down to my knees and buried my face in my hands and dry sobs shook my body for a whole ten minutes before I felt a strong arm around my shoulder.

"Shh…Bella, you need to stop thinking about this. Bella listen to me! Would you rather kill humans or animals? Do you want to be a monster Bella?"

I stopped sobbing when I heard the self-anger in his voice.

'Oh no,' I thought, he was blaming himself again.

"Edward if you say, or even think this is your fault, I will rip your throat out. Is that clear?"

He laughed softly and nodded. Then he hugged me and told me I was a bloody mess.

I agreed and we both laughed, not softly, freely.

I hoped you liked it. I really appreciate all the reviews. If you guys have any tips, I would love to hear them. THANK YOU for not killing me for horrible grammar and perhaps spelling. I am trying, I swear. Tell me how you like my first real fluffy chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The house in Michigan was beautiful. You could even say it was better than the one in Forks!

There were woods surrounding it, so it was cut off from the rest of the world.

It felt like we were the Tuck family in Tuck Everlasting because we were so carefree about most things. Unlike the Tuck family though, we didn't take our time to do things. We did things as fast as possible!

This place was perfect for hunting and more importantly to learn how to hunt.

Alice had become my new best friend even though she likes to drag me off to her room for a makeover whenever possible.

Edward and I hadn't spoken since the forest and that bothered me. I mean, who kisses someone and then doesn't talk to that person? I felt like pouncing on him and yelling at him, but instead I was a good little girl and just gave him the silent treatment.

Everyone except Alice was very confused about the nonexistent conversation, especially since we got off to a great start.

As we stood outside the house just looking at it, I thought of something.

"Um…Esme…what will I sleep on?" I said nervously. I felt like this is not a question I should be asking.

"Bella, do you mind going to the nearest town with Alice for the day to look at furniture? We'll set up here and then we'll put your room up. Is that alright?" She replied in a distracted tone.

"Alright, but I don't think we will get much furniture shopping done!"

Everyone laughed and we split up.

Esme started giving out instructions to everyone while Alice and I started back towards the car at human speed.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she said almost immediately.

I nodded.

"Are you still into Edward? I mean, after the 'hunting incident' you guys haven't talked at all. Did you not talk about it after that? Edward doesn't seem happy. Infact, he almost seems dissatisfied-something he never is!"

I thought for a minute. "Well…I really like him, but I don't think he likes me at all. In fact, after the incident he has pretty much avoided me as much as possible! I felt like yelling at him, but instead I tried to talk to him. That didn't work so well. I'm pretty sure he regrets what happened. I guess I really cant help that right?"

"I have NOT been trying to avoid you! Well…maybe…just a little. I DEFINITELY don't REGRET kissing you! I thought that you…I thought that you didn't like me. I thought it was so that I wouldn't feel bad about changing you…killing you…."His voice went from shouting to lower than a whisper.

"EDWARD WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE NO PROBLEM BEING A VAMPIRE! WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT IT?" I shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry. I was being a jerk and a blind idiot. Will you forgive me?"

I nodded and kissed him.

There were a few wolf whistles (Emmet), giggles (Rosalie) and "finally"(Alice).

We were both grinning like idiots when we broke apart. Neither of us got a chance to say anything though, before Alice dragged me away.

The car ride was silent except for the songs on the radio.

Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask the physic something. " So where did that kiss leave Edward and I, Alice?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I should tell you. Oh, who cares? Well, I'm pretty sure you two will be going out by the end of today and married by the end of the year."

I gasped. Married? I wasn't sure I was thinking that far just yet.

"Don't worry it'll be fine. You will say yes when Edward asks you out, right? Oh, we're here!"

I nodded yes and climbed out of the car.

Alice was practically bouncing at the idea of buying me a whole new wardrobe and furniture set while I was dreading the idea of a mall and the makeover queen.

Okay guys, I hate myself for not updating for so long so I'm pretty sure that you guys hate me too. I am really, really sorry. I am having a huge writers block as you can probably tell from this sucky chapter. Suggestions and comments are totally welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

I stumbled home as tired as a vampire can be.

It was so exhausting to try on one thing after another, after another!

I think that if she had made me try on anything more, I would have MADE her hate shopping forever.

The only problem was, I had no way to picture Alice with a shopping bag or makeup in the vicinity.

"Hello Bella," said Edward when I met him just inside the house.

"Um…hello," I said suspiciously.

He dragged me by the hand upstairs.

I was still confused but didn't think much of it when I stopped at this new double-doored room that seemed to come out of no-where.

Curiosity over took me and I put out my hand to open the doorknob.

He stopped me and glanced at him but then looked behind him and saw everyone else smiling at me.

Carlisle nodded at me encouragingly and I turned back to the door.

I noticed that it was heavy wood and painted navy.

This was my room…I just knew it.

I really hope that it wasn't too extravagant because then I would feel guilty.

Slowly, I opened the beautiful but plain door and gasped at what I saw.

It was a huge, huge bed that was on a raised part of the room. Both the bed and the raised floor it was on were circular.

The bed had a navy and very soft looking comforter on it.

On either side of the bed on the wall was a window. Covering them was off white and navy curtains.

Above my head was a plasma television. In the corner I saw a door and next to it was a stereo, an extremely complicated looking stereo.

Next to my bed was a small pull out nightstand that I hadn't noticed before that held a remote, which controlled everything in my bedroom?

Yes, it did, it controlled everything in my room.

I almost died of happiness when I entered the bathroom.

It had a hot tub and a shower along with a toilet.

Another entrance at the back led to my closet.

You could close it so that the steam wouldn't ruin my clothes, which were ready to be put away. (The shopping bags were on the floor neatly arranged by size.)

When I reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom, I saw everyone watching me nervously.

"Why did you do this…what did I do to deserve this?" I whispered.

Everyone laughed lightly and Esme replied easily, "Well Bella, this is your welcome to the family present. I mean we had to give you something!"

I smiled and felt as if I was about to cry.

Instead though, I tilted my head towards my high ceiling and let out a happy shriek.

Emmet thought this was hilarious and collapsed with laughter.

I hugged everyone in turn and said thank you enough times for a human to loose his or her voice.

At last, I turned to Edward and a second later our family was gone.

"Will you be my girlfriend and more?" said Edward without looking at me.

I leaped at him and kissed him sweetly.

"Yes," I whispered.

**THE END! **


End file.
